


Duality

by perfectly_inept



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Outfits, Wedding traditions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_inept/pseuds/perfectly_inept
Summary: There is a strange magic at weddings. A single day can feel like both a year and a minute. A couple will see hundreds of people they know and love and at the same time they will only see their betrothed. Weddings are filled with the magic of duality, they are two things at once. And this specific wedding was about two princes, two kingdoms, becoming one. Duality.--This fic takes place after season two and follows our two princes as the prepare for their wedding, are wed, celebrate the reception, and finally have their first night together as husbands.--The first two chapter are clean - the third chapter is where the smut begins. Each chapter can be read as a stand alone if one wishes.
Relationships: Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 263





	1. The Wedding To Come

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished season two of the two princes and absolutely had to write a wedding fic for the two of them. I feel like maybe the characters are a bit out of character throughout this one but I tried my hardest. Please enjoy! Also there was no beta on this, all mistakes are my own, we die like me.

There is a strange magic at weddings. A single day can feel like both a year and a minute. A couple will see hundreds of people they know and love and at the same time they will only see their betrothed. Weddings are filled with the magic of duality, they are two things at once. And this specific wedding was about two princes, two kingdoms, becoming one. Duality.  
West and east. Rupert and Amir. Two princes, different in most ways.  
The heartlands. A couple. One royalty, alike in the most important ways.  
Duality.  
\--  
“I’m nervous about this.” Rupert whispered to his fiance. It was the night before the wedding. It was also the morning of the wedding. It was that time of day when it was both morning and night. Duality.  
Amir shifted his head so that he was no longer resting on Rupert’s chest. He looked up at Rupert. “I know. I am too. But we have planned this, extensively. It’s going to be fine. It’s going to be brilliant.” Rupert sighed.  
“But what if it isn’t? What if there’s another sorceress, or some other magic, or a flood, or what if our mother’s go crazy-”  
“Fitz!” Amir cupped his lover’s face. “I’m not saying those things can’t happen. I’m not saying they won’t. I, for one, fully expect your mother to go crazy-  
“Hey!”  
“But none of that will matter. We’ll have each other, like we always do. We’re getting married tomorrow, Rupert. I’m going to be your husband. Whatever else happens, I believe we can handle it.”  
Rupert couldn’t stop the smile that engulfed his face. “How do you always know exactly what to say?”  
“I don’t.” Amir smiled. “I just love you.”  
Rupert laughed, quiet and small. And yet to Amir it was loud and expressive. Duality.  
“I don’t feel that nervous anymore.” The western prince said. Amir leaned up and kissed his soon to be husband. “I really don’t want you to leave but… you should probably go to your room, don’t want to freak out our moms. You know the old superstition and all.” Rupert said, regret laced in his tone.  
Amir groaned. “You’re right.” His own voice also filled with regret. “After tomorrow we’ll never have to sleep apart again.”  
Rupert flushed at that. It wasn’t dirty, and yet it was. Duality. Amir sat up. He stretched. Rupert tried not to stare, but he failed. Amir gave his love one more small kiss before slowly leaving the room.  
“Tomorrow.” Rupert promised before Amir left the room.  
“Tomorrow.” Amir agreed and closed the door behind him.  
Two princes. Night and morning. Excitement and nerves.  
Humans. Time. Love. Duality.  
\--  
“Make sure you eat a large breakfast Rupert, you won’t have any time to eat at the reception.” Lavinia warned her son. Rupert was surprised with how calmly the morning had begun. He had woken up late in the morning with Fitzroy licking his hand as it dangled over the side of the bed. He knew then that someone had told the servants not to wake him like they usually do. Rupert had taken Fitz for a short walk in the gardens outside of his bedchamber and when he returned to his room, his mother was waiting for him with an extravagant breakfast.  
“You seem strangely calm.” Rupert said, cautiously.  
“Rupert.” His mother said, “today is your wedding day. This is meant to be the best day of your life, darling. I don’t want you to worry about anything.”  
“Really?” Rupert asked, unbelieving. His mother always had things to nag him about, or ask him about, or demand of him, or push him towards. Rupert couldn’t remember the last time she’d told him to think about himself.  
“Of course dear. Now eat, you have to get dressed soon.”  
“No.” Rupert called. “No, mother, you didn’t…” He began.  
“I have no idea what you are going on about, Rupert.”  
“Please tell me that you didn’t bring the…” The door to Rupert’s bedchamber opened, interrupting the prince. Four men walking carrying different equipment. Measuring tapes, a sewing kit, and a large black bag which Rupert could only assume was holding his wedding outfit.  
“Now, eat. Before you don’t have a chance to again.” Lavinia pushed her son into a chair at the table and place a large plate of food in front of him.  
\--  
Amir woke up early, as he always did. He got up, went for a short run, stole some fruit from the kitchens and returned to his room to finish some work before the day truly began. He had almost forgotten that today was different, that it was special, until he walked into his bedroom and saw his mother sitting at his desk.  
“Amir, you’ll want to eat something more than that.” The queen nodded to the apple he was holding. “Here.” Queen Atossa grabbed a small bell from Amir’s desk and rung it loudly. Quickly, three servants entered the room. “Have the chef prepare a proper breakfast for my son. Bring it here afterwards.” The servants nodded and left the two royals alone.  
“Oh my boy.” Atossa pulled her son closer to her, placing her hand on his forearm. “When did you grow up?”  
Amir laughed. He bent down to be eye level with his mother. “I don’t know what to expect today.” Amir realized. They had had some rehearsals, but not the full ceremony. Some pieces were left in the dark. They were mixing traditions from both the western and eastern wedding cultures, and while Amir was educated on the weddings of the east, he had no idea what the westerners did to celebrate.  
Queen Atossa kissed her son’s head. “You needn’t worry. Today is the first day of the rest of your life.”  
Amir laughed again, but a very different laugh. He stood up when he heard the door open. He turned expecting to see the servants with his breakfast but instead four well dressed men entered. “Hello?” He said reluctantly. Amir turned to his mother, “What’s this?” He asked.  
“They’re here to help you get dressed, you want to look your best today, of course. The whole kingdom is watching.”  
The older woman left as the other servants entered with Amir’s breakfast.  
“I’ll come back later.” She told her son as she closed the door.  
\--  
As Rupert finished his lavish breakfast, he began to notice that the tailors in his room were not the ones he grew up with. Lavinia had put Rupert in many different, over the top outfits throughout his life. He was used to standing still as the royal tailor poked and prodded, measured and muttered. These four men were not the tailors he knew. His mother was talking to the men quietly.  
“Um… mom?” Rupert asked. “What exactly is all this?”  
“Rupert, obviously, these men are the tailors. They’re here to help you get ready.”  
“Okay, yeah, but these aren’t our tailors.”  
“Of course not. They’re the eastern tailors, darling.” That surprised Rupert.  
“Wait, so you didn’t chose this outfit?” Rupert asked. He was sure his mother would’ve picked an overly froofy, fancy outfit for him to be wed in. Lavinia loved fashion, and even though months ago Rupert had sat down with a designer and made his own choices, he had been informed that that outfit was not what he would be wearing. Rupert just assumed that Lavinia had picked a new outfit for him to wear.  
“What on earth gave you that idea? Rupert, Amir designed this outfit for you according to western tradition. Just like you did for him. Do you really not remember?”  
Rupert’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. “You mean… Amir… and that outfit I designed?”  
“I don’t know how I can make this more clear Rupert. Now come, it’s time to get dressed.”  
Rupert slowly got up from the table he had been eating at and walked over to the tailors. As he got closer he realized that they had set up a whole area. There was a pedestal surrounded by mirrors. As he was led to the podium, he saw that the outfit had been removed from it’s bag and was hanging on one of the mirrors. He froze for a second. It was beautiful, it was perfect, he loved it.  
He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. Duality.  
\--  
Amir smiled at the men as his mother left and began eating the breakfast that had been brought to him. He didn’t recognize the tailors, but assumed that his usual designer was with Rupert. If the other prince was awake this early, that is. He silently ate as he watched the men unpack their belongings. First were measuring tapes, than a small pedestal, and finally a ring of mirrors that blocked Amir’s view from their further actions.  
After that the prince turned back to his food. It was a modest spread - toast, bacon, eggs, and some fruit. Amir smiled when he spotted the large bowl of blackberries, Rupert’s favorite fruit. Amir popped a few in his mouth before standing up and walking towards the tailors.  
“I have yet to see my outfit for the wedding.” Amir said as he approached the men. One of them stepped towards him.  
“Ah- please stay on this side of the mirrors your highness. You are being dressed in a traditional western wedding outfit, Prince Rupert also assisted in the design. However, your grace, it is western custom that the wedding outfit is not scene by the groom until he is fully dressed.”  
“How exactly is that meant to work?”  
“We will cover the mirrors and dress you ourselves. We ask that you try to avoid looking at the outfit as we fit you, your highness. Once you’re fully prepared we will uncover the mirrors and allow you to see the full outfit, is that clear, Prince Amir?” The main tailor explained. Amir nodded.  
He felt conflicted. He was nervous, anxious. He wanted to see his outfit, but at the same time… He trusted Rupert. He was honored to be included in this western tradition. He was confused, but mainly, he felt loved. He felt a lot of things. He felt duality.  
\--  
Rupert was staring at himself. He was in awe of the beautiful fabric that was wrapped around him. It was unlike any western wedding outfit that he’d ever seen. Rupert let his hands gently run over the delicate fabric. His hair had been slicked back, and his crown was balancing on his head. A woman had outlined his eyes with a dark pencil and place three light orange dots on each of his cheekbones.  
“For excitement, warmth, and enthusiasm.” She had said. There was a line of red paint cutting his lips into two. “For romance.” Blue powder was painted onto his eyelids. “For peace.” A line of pale green dots rested above his eyebrows. “For growth.” Finally the woman had asked to see his hands. Carefully she had place purple paint on his palm and pulse point, then she flipped his hands and put two more dots of purple on the back of his hands.  
“What’s this one for?” Rupert asked. The woman blushed slightly,  
“For wisdom… and…” She paused. Rupert remain silent, waiting. “Passion, your grace.” Rupert flushed himself at that and looked away from her.  
Rupert ran his fingers along the high collar framing his throat. He was wearing a long delicate tunic. The detail work on the embroidery was unbelievable. Intricate weaving adorned the whole top. He had silk pants on and no shoes. Rupert wiggled his toes, they were a little cold, exposed to the air. One of the tailors walked up to him and placed a woven shawl over his head. The fabric rested mainly on his right shoulder, hanging down his right arm. It was a pale blue, which matched the egg white of his tunic. The shawl wasn’t tightly woven, large spaces hung open revealing the shirt beneath it. Another of the tailors walked up with a sword and harness. The many different pieces and loops of the harness were placed across Rupert’s chest with the actually sword landing on his left hip. Rupert expected to feel heavy with the weight of it and was surprised when he realized how light the sword truly was.  
“It’s merely for show, your highness, traditional.” The tailor said as if he could read Rupert’s thoughts. All four of the men stepped away from the prince then.  
The woman returned and gently took his right hand. She place four rings on his fingers, all silver and engraved with sweeping designs. Afterwards she joined the tailors on the outskirts of the dressing area.  
Rupert stared at himself. This was it, he was getting married. He slowly pushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Before he could even lower his hand their was a knock on the door.  
\--  
“Prince Amir, you must refrain from looking at the outfit.” The tailor chastised.  
“I apologize.” Amir said, sheepishly. It was hard though. It wasn’t like his vision was obscured, all he had to do was look down and he could see the whole ensemble. Eventually the prince closed his eyes and turned his head up towards the ceiling. There’s no way I’m getting through this, he thought.  
Amir kept his eyes closed for the rest of the appointment. He tried to guess what he must look like, but it was mostly in vain. He stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. It wasn’t until something heavy was placed on his shoulders and across his neck that the tailors stopped working. It only took them a moment longer to remove the covers from the mirror and instruct Amir to look at himself.  
The prince took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that he was staring back at himself. His crown had been placed on his head. It was on straight, Amir reached up and tilted it slightly. Rupert always said he looked too serious with the thing on straight. The collar was high, almost touching Amir’s chin. The whole outfit was much heavier than the traditional eastern wedding garb. The top look almost militant. The shoulders were adorned in ribbons, creating a layered look. Amir could see know that the heavy final piece of the outfit was a necklace, or maybe a medal. It was wide, resting on his shoulders instead of his neck. The necklace was made up of multiple circular sections, each one with a small drawing in the center. His pants were much higher waisted than he was accustomed to. They also ended just below his knees, fading into the high socks he was wearing. He was surprised by the expensive shoes he was wearing. Easterners never wear shoes to weddings.  
Amir stepped closer to the mirror to see the drawings on the medal better. “What are these for?” He asked the tailor. The man swallowed before stepping forward.  
“The art was chosen by Prince Rupert. They are meant to symbolize important moments in the history of the couple. The exact meanings Prince Rupert intended are not known to me.”  
Amir smiled as he heard that. The first circle showed the two kingdoms, separate. The next showed the forest, then ropes on the ground next to a tree, a crude stage built next to it. Amir quickly realized it was their story. Their meeting, their adventure. How they fell in love. The story of the two princes.  
Amir thought he might start crying but before he could his bedroom doors slammed open without warning.  
\--  
Lavinia walked into Rupert’s room.  
“Oh my dear.” She said once she saw her son was all dressed. “You look wonderful. I mean, I personally think it’s a little simple, maybe a few more ruffles-”  
“Mom.” Rupert interrupted.  
“I’m sorry, darling. It’s lovely.” Lavinia smiled at her son. “Are you ready to see your fiance?” She asked.  
Rupert grimaced. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall in his room. “What do you mean?” He asked. “The wedding doesn’t start for a least two more hours.”  
“Doesn’t mean you can’t see Amir.”  
“Actually I’m pretty sure it does. That like the whole superstition.”  
Lavinia laughed. “Oh yes, you can’t see the bride on the wedding day, well I let Amir know he’s a bride now.”  
Rupert’s jaw dropped. Lavinia watched as he son realized the loophole she had just exposed. He opened his mouth to talk three times before he laughed.  
“Where is he?” Rupert demanded.  
“In his own room-” Lavinia could barely finish before Rupert was rushing out of his room. “Be careful Rupert!” She called after him.  
\--  
As his doors slammed open, Amir reached for the sword he normally wore only to realize it wasn’t there. He had only a second to be worried, scared, brave, sad, and heartbroken before he realized it was only Rupert.  
“What are you doing here Fitz?” He asked, worrying about how Lavinia would react if she knew the two of them were together before the wedding. Rupert was about to answer when he froze.  
“Amir. I… You…” The western prince hesitated. “You look amazing.” Amir looked down at himself, realizing he was dressed in the western wedding outfit again.  
“Oh yeah.” He said scratching the back of his head. He looked back at Rupert and for the first time noticed that he was dressed in the traditional eastern clothes. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw the paint on his lover’s face and the bareness of his feet. “You do too.” Rupert laughed.  
“I mean it Rupert.” Amir insisted. “You look breathtaking.”  
“My feet are kinda cold.” Was all the western prince said. One of the tailors cleared their throat and Amir remembered that they weren’t alone.  
“Ah. Yes.” He said turning to the servants. “Would you mind giving us a moment?” It was a question, but it also wasn’t. Duality.  
The staff all quickly exited the room leaving the two princes alone. Rupert walked up to his partner and place his hands on Amir’s arms. “I’d kiss you,” He whispered, “But I’m not sure I can with all this paint on my face.” That forced a deep, loud laugh out of Amir.  
“It’s tradition.” He replied. Rupert smiled. “Speaking of which, why are you here? Your mother is going to be upset.”  
“It was her idea.” Rupert said.  
“But what about the superstition?”  
“She found a loophole.” Amir just stared at his lover. Rupert continued. “You’re not allowed to see the bride before the wedding and last time I checked, neither of us are brides.”  
Amir laughed again. “Bless Lavinia of the west!”  
The two princes laughed. Amir pulled Rupert with him towards the bed. They both sat down, silently. There’s something special about being able to just sit with someone. It isn’t awkward, it isn’t tense. But it is full of possibilities, but it doesn’t have to become anything either. Duality.  
“Oh!” Amir said, breaking the quiet. “This necklace,” he indicated to the medal resting on his chest, “it’s amazing Fitz. Truly.” Rupert blushed. “I just have one question.” Amir continued. “What’s this final picture meant to be?”  
Amir pointed to the last image of the story written across his chest. The circle showed two hands intertwined in low light. The hands were resting on a crumpled bed sheet. Amir could tell it was meant to be his and Rupert’s hands, but he still didn’t understand it fully. All of the other images were so straightforward.  
“Oh…” Rupert said. He turned away from Amir. “It’s, well, I didn’t actually think I’d have to explain them.”  
“Oh.” Amir copied. “Is it obvious? Am I missing something? I’m sorry Fitz-”  
“No, no, no Amir, that’s not what I meant.” Rupert groaned. “I’ve done something a little stupid.” Amir smiled at him and waited for Rupert to continue. “If I’m being honest, I didn’t realize until this morning that the outfit I designed was meant for you and not me.”  
“What?” Amir asked.  
“No one told me!” Rupert exclaimed. “That’s why I thought I wouldn’t have to explain the symbols. Because I thought I’d be the one wearing them and I wasn’t sure you’d care enough to ask. Honestly I wasn’t even sure you’d have enough time to really examine them all with the chaos of the wedding and all.”  
Amir nodded understandingly. “You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to.” He offered.  
“No, I want you to understand it… it’s just… hard to say aloud.” Amir furrowed his brows. “It’s us, obviously.” Rupert continued. “It’s, well, it’s the next piece in our story.”  
Amir thought for a minute. The next piece of their story. But it wasn’t their wedding. It wasn’t them growing old together. It wasn’t a united kingdom… or… Amir blushed. In one sense it was a united kingdom, he guessed.  
“Please tell me you get it.” Rupert said, his eyes closed tightly. Amir laughed at his lover.  
“I get it.” He said, his voice low. He placed a soft kiss behind Rupert’s ear. “I get it.” He whispered into his ear. Rupert shivered.  
“That’s not fair.” He whined. “I can’t kiss you.”  
Amir laughed again. “Alright then. No kisses. Until the wedding at least.”  
“Ugh.”  
“I thought that’s what you wanted!” Amir chuckled.  
The two boys sat in silence for a minute longer. Rupert began to wonder how long he’d be able to stay here, relaxing, laughing with Amir. He knew that there was more to be done. He knew that he would have to make sure that everything was prepared. He’d have to talk to his mother, the lord chamberlain, and an endless number of other officials and servants. It made him want to laugh. This whole wedding was to celebrate their love and yet it was also not about them at all. Duality.  
There was a knock on the door of the room and Rupert knew that was the moment was over. He savored it for the few seconds it took for Amir to rise and respond.  
“Come in.” The eastern prince said. The large double doors swung open and three women walked in, Sir Joan followed behind them.  
“Oh.” Joan said. “Are we interrupting?”  
“No, no.” Rupert replied. “I was just leaving.” Rupert turned to Amir, “I’ll see you soon enough.” He wanted to give him a small kiss but knew he shouldn’t. Not only because of the paint on his lips, but also because Amir was against affection around other people. Even around their mothers.  
Amir smiled back at him. Rupert nodded at Joan and quickly left the room.  
\--  
There is a strange magic to weddings. A single day can feel like both a year and a minute. A couple will see hundreds of people they know and love and at the same time they will only see their betrothed. Weddings are filled with the magic of duality, they are two things at once. And this specific wedding was about two princes, two kingdoms, becoming one. Duality.  
There were quite a lot of traditions being celebrated at this specific wedding. Rupert watched as Amir took a bite of the karavey bread before handing it to him. Rupert savored the sweetness on his tongue. He loved this tradition, it was always his favorite to watch new couples share the karavey. It seemed so wildly intimate to him. Amir made eye contact with him as he tasted the karavey and Rupert felt his knees go a little weak.  
Amir grinned largely about half an hour later when the officiant wrapped their hands together in purple ribbon. Amir let his own fingers caress the purple dots along Rupert’s pulse point. Amir had always loved this tradition. Literally tying the couple together, bringing their hands close, blessing their union.  
The couple watched as all the other traditional aspects of the wedding were carried out. They walked in seven circles. They broke a plate. There were vows, scripted of course. Royal couples weren’t allowed to write their own vows, their wedding wasn’t personal. They were still a celebration of a private love, but also they were fully public. Duality.  
Finally, it was the end of the ceremony. The two princes got to share a kiss. Rupert was only going to give his partner a small peck. Westerners rarely made a big show of a wedding kiss. But before Rupert got a chance to make any movement, Amir swept him up and kissed him passionately.  
It was strange to think how different the two of them were. Especially how different they were from their cultures. In any other kiss, Rupert would’ve been the one to make it deeper, more passionate. Amir was the one to shy away from affection. Duality.


	2. Husband, He Loved That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal wedding is over and now it's time for the citizens of the heartlands to celebrate at the royal reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two finally up! This chapter is also clean, with some innuendos. Enjoy! Also no beta, all my own mistakes, we die like me.

The reception was large. Most of the civilians had been invited. Rupert and Amir were sitting at the head table with their mothers. There was a long line of well wishers waiting to speak with the newly wed couple. Lavinia had been right, there was absolutely no time to eat during the reception. At first Rupert had tried to take small bites between conversations but quickly realize that just lead to awkward moments where he had to decide whether to talk with his mouth full or stay silent and seem rude. He stopped trying to eat fairly quickly.  
Amir understood that it was his duty to speak with each of his citizens about this new union, not only of himself and Rupert, but also of the two kingdoms. However, he also knew that there was nothing he wanted more than to just look at Rupert for hours and memorize the positions of his moles. But he was a prince and he knew that his duties came before his wants. So each time a new person walked up to the table, Amir wrenched his eyes from Rupert and focused on the task at hand. At least he tried anyway.  
“Your majesties!” Someone called as they walked up to the table. Rupert looked up and smiled as he saw lady Cecily approaching them. “You two are like so in love! It’s like almost gross, ugh. I want that.” Rupert laughed.  
“Thank you lady Cecily.”Amir said.  
“I’m just like, super jealous, so if you want to stop like that’s totally okay with me.”  
Rupert laughed again. “Well we aren’t going to do that, but I’ll put a good word in for you with Sir Joan.”  
“OMG will you really? Rupey you are the best!” Cecily giggled and moved past the head table and onto the main dance floor.  
“Oh Rupey, you are the best.” Amir said sarcastically leaning against his husband. Husband, he loved that. Rupert shoved him back.  
“Don’t be mean. Cecily is an asset to our kingdom. Not to mention I quite like her.”  
“I’m not mean.” Amir said, defensively. He wasn’t, he just didn’t like it when lady Cecily called Rupert Rupey. He didn’t like it when anyone did.  
“Then what?” Rupert asked smiling. Amir didn’t answer. “Wait… are you jealous?”  
Amir scoffed. “Of course not. It’s our wedding day, that’d be insane.”  
“Oh you are so jealous!” Rupert smiled. “You know I only have eyes for you.” Amir went to respond, to tell his love that he was crazy and that Amir was most definitely not jealous, but before he could another well wisher came up to their table.  
“Congratulations your highnesses! Such a joyous occasion!”  
“Thank you, sir.” Rupert said, smiling politely at the man.  
“How do you two intend to celebrate?” The gentleman asked.  
Rupert blinked, confused. He didn’t know what to say, luckily Amir answered for him.  
“We’ll be going away, but only for a very short period of time, just because we’re married doesn’t mean that the Heartlands do not need their kings.”  
“Ah, a honeymoon! Well then - double the congratulations!” Rupert’s face scrunched up again, in confusion. Rupert went to answer but Amir interrupted him.  
“What do you-”  
“Thank you again, kind sir. Please enjoy the rest of your evening.”  
The man winked at Rupert and walked away. Rupert turned to his husband. Husband, he loved that. “What did he mean double congratulations?”  
Amir blushed, Rupert almost didn’t notice it. He cleared his throat. “I believe he was implying… well… the same thing you meant with your final symbol.”  
Rupert’s eyes went wide. “Oh. That.” Amir nodded.  
“Yes. That.”  
“Well that’s hardly any of his business now is it?” Rupert asked, a little offended.  
“He was trying to be kind Rupert, or at least playful. I’m sure he meant no harm.”  
“He better not have.” Rupert said grumpily. Amir snickered at his love. Rupert smiled up at the other prince, or not prince, now they were both kings. Rupert reached up and tilted his lover’s crown slightly. “There, better. You looked too stuffy.” Amir’s face went a little hot at that.  
“Thank you, Fitz.” He said quietly.  
Rupert smiled at him and then another citizen walked up to the table.  
“Congratulations, your emenances!”  
\--  
The band was beautiful. They were switching between intense dance numbers to slow songs and back seamlessly. Rupert was in awe of their skill. The violinist was playing so naturally it blew him away. Rupert himself only played a little piano, and he sung, of course. Most westerners sung, it was just part of the heritage. As he watched each of the band members playing their instruments so stunningly, he was drawn to them. He knew he couldn’t, it wouldn’t be proper at his own wedding, but he wanted to sing so badly.  
“You need to stop overreacting.” Amir said. “You know that was one of the agreements that this relationship was built on.”  
“I am not overreacting. I’m just thinking.”  
“I can feel your longing,” Amir replied. “What is it?”  
“It’s stupid.” Rupert dismissed. “I want to sing, is all.”  
“Oh. I see then.” Amir knew Rupert couldn’t just join the band and sing here. Even though he wanted to give his husband (husband, he liked that) everything, he knew they were held to different standards. A king couldn’t sing at his own wedding. “You can always sing for me when all this is over. We could hold a ball, you could sing then.” Amir offered. Rupert fought back a grin.  
“Thank you Amir.”  
Amir nodded but he could still tell that Rupert was upset about it. It took him a minute but finally he thought of a solution.  
“Come dance with me.” He said, grabbing Rupert’s hand.  
“Amir!” Rupert protested. “Are we even allowed?”  
Amir shrugged. “I don’t know about the west, but it's a tradition for the married couple to have a first dance in the east.” Rupert’s face softened.  
“Well then, I guess we must dance.”  
Amir lead his partner to the dance floor just as the band started a traditional western dancing song. Rupert practically squealed with excitement. Amir laughed, a little nervous. Rupert began to lead him in a quick dance about the ballroom floor. Amir knew the very basics of the dance, but none of the flourishes that seemed to come so easily to Rupert. However, he could hardly feel embarrassed while the love of his life was smiling so largely up at him. They finished the dance with Rupert spinning Amir into a close hold. Amir almost pushed the both of them to the floor. Luckily Rupert caught them.  
“What was that you said about winning at dancing?” The western prince asked.  
“You can’t win at dancing.” Amir said sheepishly. Rupert laughed.  
“Not the way you do it.” The two laughed together as the band transitioned into a slow song. Rupert pulled his husband (husband, he loved that) closer and placed his head on his shoulder. The two of them rocked back and forth to the beat in silence. Rupert relaxed himself by listening to the steady beat of his partner’s heart as they swayed.  
“I love you.” He whispered into the fabric of Amir’s shirt. “I hope that’s okay.”  
Amir placed his hand beneath Rupert’s chin and brought his love’s eyes to his own. “Don’t you know I love you too?” He said quietly. He looked around quickly before leaning in and giving his lover, his partner, his husband, his king, a short but intimate kiss.  
Rupert fell into the kiss. He could feel himself falling in love with this man again. He could see himself falling in love with Amir again and again for the rest of their lives. It felt like he was being broken and collect at the same time. Fulfilled and emptied. Duality.  
\--  
After the dance, the two kings returned to the main table. Rupert was feeling much happier than he had been ten minutes before. The longing to sing with the band was completely gone and it’s place in his heart was filled with love for Amir. As he settled back into his seat he turned to stare at his beloved.  
“This… this is perfect.” He said quietly. Amir looked over at him, his own smile matching Rupert’s.  
“It is.” He agreed. Rupert was about to say something - he wasn’t sure what yet, but it was going to be something - when a loud horn interrupted him.  
“It is now time for the new kings to cut the cake!” The Lord Chamberlain announced. Rupert almost squealed again. Amir leaned down to whisper to his husband,  
“And we’re sure the royal baker made this right? Would hate to be poisoned by Percy Jr. on our wedding day.” Rupert couldn’t stop the laugh that that pulled out of him.  
“Ugh, yes. I am very grateful to have an actual baker to make our cake. Although he didn’t seem too pleased with us getting married anyway, maybe it’s poisoned either way.” Amir nodded solemnly.  
“We knew there would be an adjustment period.”  
“I know, I just wished this was a happy occasion for the whole kingdom.”  
Three men were carrying a large, multi-tiered cake to the head table. They placed it in front of the two boys and one of them handed Amir a large knife.  
“Together?” Amir asked.  
“Together.” Rupert answered and the two of them slowly cut the first slice of wedding cake.  
\--  
“Oh god.” Rupert moaned. “This is painfully delicious.” Amir nodded along. He hadn’t been sure that a lemon blackberry cake was a good idea but he had to agree with Rupert. It was delicious. “I was worried. My mom said the reception was going to be so busy that I probably wouldn’t have much time to eat. I have never been more grateful that she was wrong!”  
Amir laughed. “Never? I do believe Lavinia being wrong lead to us to each other.”  
“Semantics.” Rupert said. “Anyway, this cake is probably the best thing to come from the defeat of the forest and our fathers.”  
“Oh, well if that’s how it’s going to be, I’ll just be on my way.” Amir moved to stand up, but Rupert stopped him.  
“No! No, don’t go. I’m sorry.”  
“You’d better be.” Amir sat back down and used his own fork to steal a bite of Rupert’s cake. Rupert made a small noise in protest but didn’t actually stop his husband. Instead he scooped up another bite of the cake sitting on his plate and held his own fork in front of Amir’s face. The other boy laughed, deep in his stomach, and let Rupert feed him more of their wedding cake.  
“You know,” Rupert said. “Sometimes, in the west, newly wed couples will smash cake on each other’s faces.” He explained, casually.  
“Fitz, don’t you dare!” Amir said quickly.  
“Calm down, I wasn’t going to. Obviously that never happens at royal weddings.”  
Amir wasn’t convinced and when Rupert picked up a small piece of cake with his hand the eastern prince grabbed his hand. “Fitz.” He said, eyebrows raised.  
Rupert laughed. “I’m not going to throw cake at you! I’m saving it.” Rupert nodded at the hand Amir was still holding in place. “For porridge?” Rupert asked, as if he was wondering if Amir had forgotten about their pet dragon.  
“Oh.” Amir said quietly.  
“Yeah. Oh.” Rupert teased. Amir shoved him a little with his elbow but he couldn’t help smiling.  
\--  
Amir wasn’t sure why the Lord Chamberlain was approaching their table. Amir hadn’t spoken much with the man, aside from the wedding planning, but Rupert seemed quite fond of the older man.  
“Your highnesses.” The Lord Chamberlain said in his thick, slow voice.  
“Lord Chamberlain!” Rupert replied, excitement lacing his voice.  
“I believe congratulations are in order.”  
“Thank you.” Amir replied.  
“What did you think of the ceremony?” Rupert asked. “After all, literally all of this is because of you.”  
Amir furrowed his brow in confusion. The Lord Chamberlain helped them organize the wedding, of course, but he hadn’t handled everything.  
“I’m honored to have had a hand in this joyous union, Prince Rupert. I am compelled to say I told you so. Your age was never the reason you didn’t want to get married.” Rupert blushed a little, high on his cheeks.  
“Ehm.” Rupert cleared his throat. “Yeah, you were right.” Rupert seemed to be smiling at a memory.  
“I’m sorry, what am I missing?” Amir asked. Rupert seemed to notice his presence again, even though their hands had been entwined this whole time.  
“Oh,” Rupert laughed a small laugh. “I never told you about the ball my mother threw the day we met.”  
“You did not.” Amir said lovingly.  
“My mom wanted me to get married so she called all of the ladies of the kingdom to our ballroom. I wasn’t really on board with the whole being married off to a stranger thing so she ended up… anyway, she forced me to be there and the Lord Chamberlain helped me escape and gave me a map of the forest. That’s how I got there in the first place.”  
Amir laughed, “How’d Queen Lavinia force you to go to a ball?” He asked. He knew from experience how stubborn Rupert could be.  
“I can answer that.” The Lord Chamberlain drawled. “She tied him to his throne in his pajamas.” Amir laughed again. Rupert’s cheeks were red, but he was smiling along with his husband.  
“Hey, I pulled it off.” Rupert defended himself.  
“I’m sure the ladies were swooning.” Amir teased. Rupert giggled. The Lord Chamberlain nodded along.  
“This is a historic moment, your graces. The kingdom is more accepting, more united, more loving because of this wedding.” Amir was surprised at how genuine the Lord Chamberlain sounded. “I, personally, am grateful.”  
Rupert was ginning so wide it looked like it must hurt. “Thank you Lord Chamberlain.”  
The man in question smiled, a small twitch in his lips, and left the main table.  
\--  
“Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!” The citizens were chanting. It was later in the evening and everyone was feeling relaxed and happy due to the ale, wine, and champagne that had been provided. Rupert could see Amir panicking as the crowd got louder and more excited. Rupert knew that while Amir was an excellent statesman and orator, nothing scared him more than talking to a large crowd when he was unprepared. Rupert placed his hand on his lover’s arm.  
“It’s okay Amir.” He smiled at the other boy. “I’ve got this.” The relieved look on Amir’s face could’ve kept Rupert happy for years. The easterner nodded at Rupert taking a deep breath, relaxing a little.  
Rupert took a moment to collect himself and then he stood up, holding his own glass in the air. A uproarious cheer swept over the whole room. To be honest Rupert had no clue what he was going to say. However he did have a lot of experience thinking on his feet, with that in mind the new king raised his free hand and silence fell over the crowd.  
“Thank you all! Not only for attending our wedding, but also for all the hard work you have put into this new kingdom. The heartlands would not be what they are without all of your help, and Amir and I are very grateful. We are hopeful that our union will help strengthen the kingdom and help unite the east and west.” There was a scattering of applause and Rupert paused until it was quiet again.  
“A year ago I knew nothing about the east. I wasn’t even sure the eastern kingdom was still on the other side of the forest. A year ago I couldn’t imagine being king. I couldn’t imagine being married. But today, today I see thousands of easterners and westerners collected together, in harmony. I don’t see east or west, I see heartlanders. The forest and its evil is gone. I am prepared to be your king and to serve all of you and keep this kingdom prospering. And, today, I am in love. I am in love with a beautiful man, a king, an easterner, a heartlander. And I am so grateful for it all.” Rupert saw Amir blush at that.  
“This kingdom was founded on a choice. A choice to pick love over war. A choice to hold one another rather than pushing each other further away. A choice to for two to become one. I will be celebrating this day and this kingdom for the rest of my life, and I am so thankful to celebrate it with all of you.” Shouts filled the crowd.  
“And with all of that said,” Rupert raised his glass higher, “Cheers!”  
\--  
Rupert was beginning to tire of the reception. It was a good party, Lavinia had made sure of that, but it was also a long party too. Rupert felt stiff and he was finding it harder and harder to keep up his royal persona. He wanted nothing more than to rest his head on Amir’s shoulder or in his neck, to kiss him, maybe more. The two kings’ hands had been intertwined for the last hour at least but Rupert wanted more. It was just as his mind started to wander towards what that something more could be that his mother approached the head table. He pulled himself out of his thoughts as Lavinia, and Rupert noticed now, Atossa came up to the main table.  
“A rousing speech, darling.” Lavinia smiled at her son. “I’m sure you learned from all of my wonderful party speeches of course.” Rupert just laughed slightly and shook his head.  
“Hi mom.” He said.  
“So what do you think?’ Lavinia gestured to the whole ballroom. “I do believe this might be some of my finest work.”  
“It is an amazing party Queen Lavinia.” Amir chimed in. Rupert smiled, Amir knew the way to his mother’s heart was through flattery.  
“Amir,” Atossa spoke up. Her voice was full of love for her son. “You ought to say something to your people.”  
Rupert watched his mother-in-law. It was clear she really loved Amir, so how did she not see that speaking in front of all these people would make him nervous? Rupert liked Atossa, he truly did, but at times like these he saw the Atossa from Amir’s childhood stories. The mother who made sure her son was prepared for anything, pushed him so hard he never had time to be a kid, never had a minute to feel seen. Amir went to speak, but Lavinia interrupted before he could.  
“Come now, Atossa, that’s hardly necessary. Anyway, most of the citizens are so drunk they won’t even remember this tomorrow. Speaking of which, you queenie, owe me a drink!” Rupert was very grateful for his mother as she pulled Atossa away from the head table towards the bar.  
“Is your mom… drunk?” Amir asked. Rupert laughed,  
“Oh absolutely.” Amir grinned with his husband. Rupert couldn’t help but stare at that smile. “How much longer do we have to stay here?” Rupert asked.  
“I’m not sure.” Amir straightened his shoulders. “But I hope it isn’t much longer, this outfit isn’t very breathable.” He complained.  
Rupert couldn’t help himself, he pulled Amir into a short kiss. “Your calves look amazing though.” He whispered into the other boy’s ear. Amir cleared his throat loudly.  
“We’d better get out of here soon.” Rupert leaned back and watched his lover slowly turn pink.  
“I’m so lucky to be your husband.” He said quietly. Amir bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck.  
“I can’t believe it.” Amir felt like all of his dreams as a kid had finally come true. He felt like he was free but also completely covered and caught. He felt seen and loved and known. It was overwhelming but also he wanted more. Duality.  
\--  
It was about 1 am when the reception finally ended. The drunker attendees were ushered out of the castle and escorted to their homes or camps. The more sober ones gave the happy couple some final well wishes and some less appropriate suggestions. Rupert let out a deep sigh as the final commoner left and the large palace gates were closed. He was surprised when Amir pulled him into a deep kiss. He might have shrieked a little. Only a little. As they broke apart Rupert rested his hands on Amir’s chest.  
“Let me take you to bed, Husband.” Amir demanded. Rupert felt his knees go weak. He didn’t know what to say. He took a deep breath to focus himself again and pressed closer to Amir, undoing any focus he had just gained.  
“Okay.” Rupert said simply. “Take me our bed, my king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, honestly I thrive off of them. I'm not sure when chapter three will be up, probably within a week or two, we will see. Follow me on tumblr @findingfandomwithafangirl. <3


	3. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kings spend their first night together as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the smut comes in, oh yeah! I don't write smut all that often, so please be kind. No beta - all mistakes are my own, we die like men. Hope you enjoy!

There is a certain magic to first times. Hope, nerves, laughter, moans. Hands, skin, close then far then closer than before. First times can be anything. They can be slow and quiet and fumbling. They can be fast and passionate and exploding. They can be both at different times.   
\--  
Rupert barely felt the oak doors against his back. Amir was kissing him, hard. Harder than he ever had before. They were still in the hall of the castle for god’s sake! Rupert was going to speak up, to move them into the bedroom when Amir started to nibble on Rupert earlobe.  
“Oh Amir.” Rupert moaned. Amir grinned against Rupert’s neck at that. Motivated by Rupert’s vocal support, Amir moved to suck a hickey behind his husband’s ear.   
CRACK! Rupert’s head slammed back against the door behind him. “Oh, ow.” He said as his left hand went up to touch the back of his now bruised head. Amir laughed silently,  
“Are you alright love?” He asked, but before Rupert could answer Amir refocused his attention to the other boy’s collarbone.  
“I think so- ooh. That- that feels- we should-” Amir liked this. He liked being able to fluster Rupert this much. “Amir, Amir, we need to-” The eastern prince pressed himself against Rupert’s groin, “oh yes… right there.” Amir felt a noise in the back of his throat and was surprised when it came out as a growl. “Oh god.” Rupert groaned loudly.   
The westerner pushed Amir back a little. He looked his partner in the eyes. “Bedroom.” He demanded. Amir pressed forward to open the large oak doors that Rupert had hurt himself on minutes before and pulled the other boy into their room.  
As Amir dragged him into their room, Rupert took control. He pulled his husband into a bruising kiss and slowly walked them back towards the large bed in the center of the room. Amir’s hands caressed up and down Rupert’s back. Rupert broke the kiss and laughed quietly to himself. Amir smiled at the other boy and turned his head slightly. Rupert reached up and took Amir’s crown off of his head. He delicately placed it on a side table.  
Rupert knelt to the floor and slowly began to undo the intricate laces keeping Amir’s shoes on. Amir slowly sat on the bed as his lover continued with his shoes. The speed was painfully slow. Each shoe was removed delicately and then Rupert began untwisting the knot wrapped around Amir’s calf keeping his high socks up.  
“Rupert…” Amir whined at the pace.  
“Shush.” The other boy replied. “You are my king, let me show you how much I cherish you.” Rupert began to slowly roll down the long silk sock whilst peppering small kisses to the newly revealed skin. Amir blinked at the words. 14 words but months, no years, somehow there were years worth of love and passion in those words. The eastern prince relaxed into the act and watched his husband roll down his other sock.  
“So beautiful.” Rupert mumbled as he cradled Amir’s heel. “So strong.” He continued as he placed light kisses on the boy’s calf.  
Rupert slowly stood back up, taller than Amir in his own sitting position. Rupert reached up, his hand framing Amir’s neck and then lowering to caress the medallion he was still wearing. The westerner carefully outlined each circle with his fingers, lingering on the final image of two hands intertwined against bed sheets before moving to unclasp the necklace. The heavy accessory was cautiously lifted off of Amir’s neck and set on the side table with his crown. Amir sighed quietly as the weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Rupert’s hands gently passed over the other boy’s shoulders before coming to rest at the first button on the extravagant jacket Amir was wearing. Rupert leaned in and placed a gentle kiss next to Amir’s ear.  
“I’m nervous.” Amir could hear Rupert swallow.  
“I am too.” Amir replied, moving his hands to cup Rupert’s checks. “I am too my love.” Amir pulled Rupert’s face close to his own, touching their foreheads together. “But I love you and I want this.” Amir covered Rupert’s hands with his own and pushed the western king to the first button on Amir’s coat. “Go ahead.” Amir insisted.  
Rupert kept his forehead fixed to Amir’s, eyes turned down as he slowly undid the clasps on the white coat. When he was about halfway down the line of buttons Rupert lifted his hands and pushed back the lapels, placing his bare hands on Amir’s chest. Amir exhaled at the touch, pushing his face up to claim Rupert’s lips in a sloppy kiss.  
“I love you.” Rupert mumbled into the kiss, his hands refocusing on the buttons of the blazer, slowly undoing the rest. Once all of the clasps were open, Rupert pushed the coat off of Amir’s shoulders. Amir quickly pulled his husband against his body and began kissing him again. “Wa- mhm.” Rupert was cut off by Amir lips meeting his. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, laughing a little. He reached behind Amir and collected the traditional coat from the bed. He walked over to their shared closet and hung the garment up. When he turned back Amir had an incredulous look on his face.  
“What are you doing Fitz?” He asked. Rupert raised his eyebrows.  
“My mom will actually kill us if we wrinkle these outfits. You know they’re gonna end up in a museum or something. ‘The wedding garments of the first royal couple of the heartland’. Kind of a big deal.”  
Rupert returned to his position in front of his lover. “Besides, it would only be in our way.” The two smiled brightly at each other. “Where were we?” Rupert asked, playfully.  
“Oh shut up.” Amir responded claiming Rupert’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Amir placed his hands underneath Rupert’s shirt, slowly caressing his backbone and shoulder blades. “Help me.” Amir said, trying to pull off Rupert’s tunic. Rupert laughed, took off his own crown, removed the shawl and sword draped over his tunic, and pulled his own top off, folding it softly and placing it on a chair next to the bed.  
“Better?” Rupert asked, shyly crossing his arms. Amir pulled Rupert’s arms apart, taking his hands into his own.  
“Much.” He said, sincerity dripping from his voice. “Lie down with me?” Amir asked, pulling Rupert onto the bed.  
The two kings moved to lie parallel to one another on the large bed. Amir reached up and pushed Rupert’s hair behind his ear.  
“You’re gorgeous.” Rupert said. It almost seemed as if he hadn’t meant to say it aloud but it just came out of him.  
It wasn’t the first time they’d seen each other shirtless. Wasn’t the first time they’d been intimate. There had been rushed hand jobs under clothes. There’d been quick moments of passion, pressing against one another until an ultimate climax. But never was there anything this slow, this loving, this real.  
“I don’t know what I’m doing.” Amir admitted. Rupert couldn’t help but feel lucky, privileged. Amir knew how to do everything. And even if he didn’t he hardly ever admitted it. Rupert was proud that he was one of the few, if not only, people that Amir was this honest with.  
“We can figure it out together. That’s what we do.”  
\--  
Sometimes two people just lie next to each other, shirtless, and talk for hours. More will come, they know it will, but at this time, right now, they’re just laying next to each other, feeling loved and trusted. Both are glad they don’t have anything coming in the morning because they know the sun will be coming up soon but they are not even close to falling asleep. Later they will share more of their bodies, now they’re sharing more of their minds.  
\--  
Amir had been kissing at Rupert’s neck again, or it was more precise than that. Amir was kissing Rupert’s moles. Rupert had an amazing amount of small brown moles and freckles scattered across his face, neck, chest, everywhere really. Rupert had never really given them much mind, they were just there all his life. He was used to them. But Amir found them stunning. Interesting, beautiful, sexy. Amir had started by tracing them. Rupert had laughed at this.  
“My moles aren’t stars that make constellations.” He insisted.  
Amir shook his head, “The stars are jealous.”   
Rupert almost laughed again. It was so overly poetic, it should’ve felt weird, forced, but in the low light, the intimate setting, it didn’t. Amir was kissing across Rupert’s neck, jaw, and chest connecting his moles with his lips. Rupert groan aloud when Amir dragged his tongue from Rupert’s jaw down to his collarbone. He moved from his collarbone to his nipple, taking the small nub into his mouth.  
“Oh.” Rupert sighed. Amir worked his tongue over and over. Rupert hadn’t known that could feel like it did. Rupert couldn’t help the whine that escaped him as Amir released his nipple and began kissing down his stomach.  
“Patience.” Amir demanded.  
“You’re telling me to be patient?” Rupert laughed. “Seriously, you have always been the impatient one in this relationship, it is not even a-” Rupert cut himself off with a moan as Amir pressed his hand against Rupert’s dick. “Fuck.” Rupert exhaled.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Amir said as he pulled off Rupert’s pants, making sure that he folded them gently and placed them on the floor before Rupert could complain. Amir returned to the bed and slowly pulled Rupert’s undergarments down. “I love you.” Amir said, before he swallowed Rupert down.  
“Oh!” Rupert groaned. “Amir… yes.”   
Amir didn’t know what he was doing. He had basic knowledge about the ins and outs of sex, but mainly in relation to men and women. He tried to do some research about male on male sex would be defined as. He had found somethings, some were helpful, some were scary. Mainly Amir was trying to follow the natural flow of things.   
As Amir took Rupert’s cock into his mouth, he was surprised. It didn’t feel how he expected it to, but then Rupert moaned out his name and Amir felt arousal shoot through his body. He turned all of his focus to sucking Rupert. Slowly he moved himself down his lover’s length, stopping before he knew he would gag.   
Rupert could see stars floating in his vision. His hands were tangled in Amir’s curly hair. Amir had been down there for a few minutes by now and Rupert was already feeling a tightness in his stomach.  
“Amir.” Rupert called, tugging on the other boy’s hair. “Amir.” The other boy pulled off and turned his head up towards Rupert. “Come here.” Rupert insisted. Amir moved up the bed to be lying next to Rupert again. Rupert nuzzled into Amir’s collarbone, placing light kisses on his neck. He turned to suck a bruise into Amir’s skin just below his Adam’s apple. “I’m ready.” Rupert said. “I want you to…” He hesitated. “I don’t know,” Rupert laughed. “Make love to me, take me,” Rupert suggested. Then he leaned over, pressing his lips to Amir’s ear, “Fuck me.” He whispered.  
Amir would deny it later, but he whimpered at that. He nodded at Rupert, enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah,” Amir wet his lips, “let’s do that.” Rupert grinned and slowly lowered fully onto his back as Amir reached into the bedside table drawer. Amir shuffled around until his hand met a cold jar of ointment. When he turned back to the bed the image he saw made him almost drop the jar. Rupert had propped the pillows up behind his back and was in a half sitting position, but that wasn’t what shocked Amir. No what surprised Amir was the way Rupert’s hand was gently stroking up and down his length. The western prince flicked his thumb over the tip, collecting up the pre come that had gathered there.   
“Are you just gonna stare at me?” Rupert asked. Amir was silent. “Amir?” Rupert insisted.  
“Yes.” Amir blinked aggressively. “I mean no. I mean… another day?” Amir asked. Rupert blush slightly, but nodded at his husband.  
“Now come here, you oaf.” Amir climbed over towards Rupert, connecting their lips and groins, thrusting slowly. Amir moaned into the kiss as their dicks pressed against each other. Amir pulled away for just enough time to open the jar he was still holding, dipping two fingers in.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Amir ordered, quietly biting on Rupert’s earlobe.   
“Oh Amir.” Rupert sighed out as the eastern prince used his wet fingers to circle Rupert’s hole.   
“Will you tell me to stop?” Amir asked again. Rupert pushed back against the finger, but Amir pulled away in time. “Rupert.” He chastised.  
“Yes, yes, I will tell you,” Rupert said, “Now, please just, stop teasing?”   
Amir complied with his lover’s request, slowly pressing one finger inside the other boy. Amir worked slowly, thrusting his finger in and out of the other boy.  
“Add another.” Rupert asked.  
“What’s it like?” Amir added another finger.  
“Strange.” Rupert said, Amir slowed, “Don’t you dare stop.” Rupert threatened. “It’s different, but I… I like it. It feels” Rupert swallowed before finishing, “I feel full.” Amir groaned, pressing his fingers deeper.  
“Oh!” Rupert choked out. “Whatever that was, do it again.” Amir smiled and tried to replicate his previous action. Rupert moaned loudly. “It’s… it’s like lightning.” Rupert explained. “More.” He begged. “More. I’m ready, come on Amir!”   
Amir laughed, lightly at his lover. “Anything you wish.” Amir kissed Rupert passionately, coating his own shaft in the ointment. Amir moved to lean over Rupert, but the boy stopped him.  
“Wait, let me.” Rupert pushed Amir down onto his back and straddled his partner. Rupert lined himself up with Amir’s cock before slowly lowering himself down onto it. Amir and Rupert groaned in unison as they both fell into pleasure. Rupert started lifting himself up, only to drop back down again, his speed increasing each time.  
“How did I get so lucky to marry a man like you?” Amir gasped as Rupert sunk down again. Rupert leaned down, kissing Amir on the check.  
“We’re both lucky.” Rupert pecked Amir a few more times.   
The two young men got lost in the rhythm of up and down, in and out, moans and whispers. Amir could feel a warm twisting in his stomach. “Come here Rupert.” Amir licked his lips. “Let me see your eyes, my love.” Rupert laid his forehead against Amir’s.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you.”  
Rupert felt a tightness in his chest and moaned, deeply, finally reaching the edge and falling over it. Amir stared at Rupert as he was overcome by pleasure. The look on the other king’s face combined with the new tightness surrounding his dick as Rupert came, pushed Amir to his own climax.   
\--  
The boys were lying next to each other, breathing heavily as the sun slowly came up. The bright light glittered on their faces and Rupert reached over and closed the curtains. Amir thanked him quietly and pressed his face into Rupert’s chest and began to doze off. Rupert smiled, placed one of his hands in Amir’s hair and began to slip into the sweet abyss of sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review! And if you want to follow me on tumblr my handle is findingfandomwithafangirl.


End file.
